Sometimes We Have to Try and Move On: Heartbreaks
by Shika and Stormfur's Sweetie
Summary: [COMPLETE] A group of oneshots. Some are short, cute, and sometimes sad fics about different warriors' heartbreaks. So far there's SandDustFern, ShrewSquirrelBramble, SmokeyDaisy?, FeatherLeafCrow, SpottedFireSand, and TawnyStormBrook. R&R... safety ratin
1. Is There Any Hope Left With You?

**I **_made this little fic on a day with nothing to do. REVIEWS are greatly appriciated even if this is just a little oneshot. Don't critisize the couple, though. Thanks a bunch. I'll get a story-story-fic up going soon. -_Stormfur's Sweetie

**Was There Ever Hope With You?**

"Sandstorm, why do you always stand up for Fireheart?" A dusty-pelted tom was sitting with a ginger she-cat in a fern patch, sharing fresh-kill alone on his request.

He was met with pure silence and it made his heart tear. She didn't look up from her tiny thrush.

"I thought we despised him together... You said it yourself," Dustpelt murmured, his eys full of desperate sadness. He twitched his tail.

"I'm sorry," Sandstorm whispered quietly, not looking up at him. "But don't things change?"

"That's not the point, Sandstorm," Dustpelt mewed, getting irritated. "I don't want things to change... I remember how they were and I liked it."

The ginger she-cat, in the light, glowed. It was almost sundown. She didn't know how much he loved her. Maybe she knew, a little, that he had some itty-bitty feelings for her. But never love.

"Do you want me to be happy?" she questioned abruptly. She had an odd look in her intelligent green eyes. Her thrush lay abandoned at her feet as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes..." he murmured. Then he looked up from his paws. "But with me."

"What if I can't be happy with you?" Sandstorm mewed, her voice sharp. He knew she didn't mean it. He knew she must be irritated with him now more than ever. But he wanted her to know, to tell her how much she meant to him.

His eyes were drawn down to his paws again. He studied them hard while thinking. _Can I tell her? _he thought. _Or will it upset her... or worse; mean nothing? _He shook his pelt.

"Getting cold?" questioned Sandstorm. There wasn't coldness in her voice, though. There would never be coldness. Only a cold breeze. "Answer my question."

"I can't." His voice was choked. "I just can't... because Sandstorm... I..."

"Sandstorm! Bluestar told me to get a patrol going. Are you finished eating yet?" _No! Fireheart! This is ruining it... Stay Sandstorm, please,_ begged Dustpelt inside his head.

Sandstorm gave Dustpelt one long, sad look. Then she left. She left him there.

His feelings swarmed in his head. Sandstorm, his only love, was gone. Gone to Fireheart, a kittypet they both had once teased and despised together. He sighed, dragging his tail as he left. He somehow knew that Sandstorm knew that he loved her. That's why she left.

**Many Moons Later**

"Hey, Fernpaw, I promised we could hunt together today," Dustpelt called. A small gray apprentice came rushing up to him, her eyes wild with calm excitement.

"Yes, Dustpelt!" she mewed happily. She flicked her tail around the territory. "Where shall we go?"

"How about towards the Training Hollow but we go past that into the trees?" Dustpelt suggested and was pleased when Fernpaw nodded at him.

She brushed her tail along his pelt and he bent down and murmured, "Fernpaw, you're a wonderful cat." She purred.

Maybe this wasn't the end. Sandstorm would always be in his heart, but now, so would Fernpaw. And this time he found a cat that loved him as much as he loved her.


	2. Another Reason I Had to Go

_Another Reason I Had to Go_

DaisySmokey

Daisy sighed, looking outside the nursery. It was a cool, crisp ThunderClan sunhigh. Her kits Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw were all gathered outside the apprentices' den. They were going to be warriors. Had she done the right thing to bring them here? Yes... because it was her nly choice. And when she had tried to return back to the barn, she was even glad that Cloudtail and Brambleclaw had come to bring her and her kits back. Nobody knew the real reason she had to leave.

_Smokey..._

Flashback

_"Smokey, how could you!" wailed Daisy, her creamy fur on end. She was staring at Smokey, her former mate, and her sister. "I'm expecting your kits too!"_

_"Well I had his kits first so I should be his mate," snapped Floss. She was curled up in a pile of hay with four tiny kits nudging her belly. _

_"That's not true!" yowled Dasiy. She rounded on Smokey but spoke to Floss. "He loves me more, doesn't he? Don't you?"_

_Smokey bowed his head and Daisy softened up. This wasn't her real self. Smokey loved her. She knew he did. "I love Floss."_

_No! screamed Daisy inside. Her paws told her to flee but her heart wanted to stay. She lowered her head this time. This wasn't happening. Why was Smokey picking her sister over her? Hadn't he promised Daisy he would always love her._

_Suddenly there was a bright light. Twolegs! But it wasn't time for supper... Daisy's fur bristled uneasily. "Smokey... w-what's going on?" she asked quietly. The twoleg was stomping over to Floss._

_It all happened so fast. There was a loud hiss from Floss and the next thing Daisy knew was that the twoleg had all of Floss's kits in a box!_

_Stop it! Daisy thought to herself. Save Floss's kits! Attack the twoleg! But love was holding her back. She couldn't bring herself to save poor, innocent kits. She was too selfish._

_They were gone. She could hear Floss's wail but Floss couldn't hear the wail of Daisy's heart._

End Flashback

Daisy bowed her head and took a sharp intake of air.

"Are you ok, Daisy?" asked Ferncloud softly. Daisy nodded, turning her head away from Ferncloud.

She remembered again.

Flashback

_"I'm going," Daisy mewed softly. Her kits were beside her. Smokey and Floss were curled up at the other side of the barn, sleeping. She would miss them but it was for her own good. She couldn't stand the pain it caused her to know her kits' father didn't love their mother._

_With one last look at Smokey, she left._

End Flashback

And then she had gone through something similiar with Cloudtail. But she had been unfair. He had already had a mate and she had wanted to make him choose.

"Daisy..." came a soft voice from the nursery entrance. "Daisy, come here a second..."

Would things change?

**Erin said in an interview that Daisy was going to kit again! But she won't tell the father... ( I'm kind of sad about that. Oh well. More fanfictions! I didn't really like how this one turned out. That's why it's so short. Sorry for the cliffie but all I can do is guess who the cat is going to be! You try to fill it in... Thornclaw... Spiderleg... Ashfur... I don't know! **


	3. Was it Never Meant to be Us?

_**Was it Never Meant to Be Us?**_

**ShrewSquirrelBramble**

"Shrewpaw... he's gone." Squirrelpaw was curled up alone in the apprentices' spot. How could one of her best friends be gone? Worst of all, she never got to spend as much time with him as she'd have liked. The journey had slowed their friendship down.

Leafpaw wasn't here to comfort her. She was with Cinderpelt, caring for the starving cats. She could have been caring for Shrewpaw if it was only an injury, but apparently StarClan had willed it more than an injury. Heart sinking, Squirrelpaw let out a long sigh, her green eyes closing. What if Shrewpaw was with her now? Things might be different.

Suddenly there was a movement outside the apprentices' group. Squirrelpaw picked her head up to see she was the only one still awake. She looked around. Gasping, the ginger apprentice saw a dark brown tom making his way around the group of apprentices.

"Shrewpaw!" she called out to him. "Shrewpaw, wait! Come here!" The cat turned toward her and she blinked. The cat was far away making it look small like an apprentice.

It talked to her. "Squirrelpaw?" mewed the voice in surprise. "Squirrelpaw, aren't you suppose to be resting on your father's orders?"

_Brambleclaw! _Squirrelpaw's eyes got glassy with sadness when she saw him approach her. He was worried for her, worried about her getting some rest. The ginger she-cat carefully wound around all the cats to meet Brambleclaw. The tabby tom seemed to sense her pure sadness as she trust her nose into his fur.

"I wish I could have hunted with him one last time," she whispered as Brambleclaw stroked her with his tail. "Just one last time. Or at least said good-bye."

She felt the tabby tom before her soften even more. "Squirrelpaw," he breathed. "It is the will of StarClan. There is a reason for this. Shrewpaw is safe in StarClan. He can watch over Spiderpaw and his family from the stars now. He can watch over his family, Clan, and you."

Squirrelpaw was surprised to hear Brambleclaw speak so quietly. She knew that he was sad for himself and her but... Suddenly she knew why.

"Brambleclaw, can we go hunting together?" she murmured.

"Yes," whispered the dark tabby. "Let's go."

**But it **_**Was**_** Meant to be **_**Us**_

**(Moons Later)**

"They're wonderful," murmured Brambleclaw as he hovered over his mate and her kits. The ginger queen gently watched them play, squeal, and purr.

"Yes," mewed Squirrelflight. She closed her eyes for a moment and a picture of a dark brown apprentice flooded her mind. It was the first time she thought of Shrewpaw since her kits had been born. Though nobody in particular knew about it, Squirrelflight would always wonder what could have been. But she knew now that it was meant by StarClan for it to be her and Brambleclaw.

"You know what, Squirrelflight?" mewed a voice from the entrance. "It's almost like Shrewpaw is here with them, if you know what I mean. I got back from the Moonpool a little bit ago. Shrewpaw said your kits are amazing."

Squirrelflight breathed out a sigh. Brambleclaw stiffened. "Brambleclaw," whispered Squirrelflight. "Shrewpaw is my best friend. _Still _one of my best friends. I daresay he's happy you're the father."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes and purred. "Leafpool, how are you?" he mewed. The cat from the enterance of the nursery finally appeared.

"Good, and you, Squirrelflight, and the kits?"

"All fine, Leafpool, expect for the fact that these kits are already into all shorts of trouble," Brambleclaw mewed as a golden ball of fur latched onto his tail.

While Brambleclaw was distracted, Squirrelflight looked into the eyes of Leafpool. She read her sister's expression. _Squirrelflight, you mousebrain, how are you worried about Shrewpaw? You two were _best friends _and there wasn't any guarentee of, well, anything! Mousebrain! Stop thinking about Shrewpaw. _

"You're right, Leafpool," mewed Squirrelflight.

"I know," the tabby medicine cat mewed with a sigh.

"Huh, did I miss something?" Brambleclaw mewed with a confused look on his face. Leafpool snorted.

"He's your mate, you explain it," she mewed as she left the nursery with a lick to Squirrelflight and a purr to Brambleclaw.

"I won't ask," Brambleclaw murmured to Squirrelflight.

Smiling, the ginger queen flicked her tail to the stars. "I was just remembering," she mewed quietly. "There are so many things I've been through. So many things _we've _been through. You know what? Leafpool's right." Brambleclaw flicked his tail and smiled.

"I'd better be going," he mewed gently. He picked up the remains of the rabbit the family had shared. "Goodnight, love. Goodnight, Hollykit, Lionkit, Jaykit..."

"Goodnight, Father!" chorused the kits.

"Goodnight, Brambleclaw," called Squirrelflight, a pure look of happiness on her face.


	4. I Did it For Us and You

_**I Did it For Us and You**_

**FeatherCrowLeaf**

_Usually I don't do common, common pairings or I don't want to but this was requested and I have a sweet, aborable idea for it. How many fics do you think I should do? Maybe 10-ish. Maybe even ten is a lot. You reviewers just have to give me ideas and I'll keep going. Thanks so mcuh for all the reviews, by the way! Should I do SquirrelStormBrook or AshSquirrelBramble? Any pairing is fine by me if you think of a good one._

_Anyway, ever think what _could _have happened when Crowfeather was saying Feathertail's name before he saved Leafpool? Was he remembering something? Find out! This is what I think... Because he couldn't have been imagining her jumping, right? She was falling... I dunno, this is what I thought though, so enjoy if you must._

Crowfeather was crouched outside the cave, his head bowed over Feathertail's grave. The agony, the pain... it would never end. He had loved her so much and it had been so true. When he was with her, he felt as if his heart had been flipping in circles, swimming like fast minnows in a pond. But nothing like that was happening now. All he could feel was coldness.

Sure, Stormfur should be feeling his pain. He was Feathertail's _brother _for StarClan's sake. But he had _Brook _to comfort him, _Brook _to get him through this. And Crowfeather didn't have anyone. He was left alone in this world, forgotten, heartbroken.

Finally, when the stars were shining, Crowfeather laid down beside Feathertail's grave, resting his head on the soft-turned soil.

"Crowfeather?" whispered a soft voice. Crowfeather lifted his head as soon as he heard it. Feathertail! That was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Feathertail!" yowled Crowfeather, his paws racing foward to meet the she-cat he loved. How was it possible? He didn't know. But he was going to see her again.

Then the something flashed before him and Feathertail was wailing, clutching the edge of a stone wall. Two cats were racing for her, unbalancing her as they fell to their death.

"Help me, Crowfeather!" Feathertail screamed. She was clutching the rain-stricken rock with all her might. Crowfeather stood in shock. Where were they? Feathertail? He snapped back into the present and he lunged forward; it was too late. Feathertail lost her gripping and went flailing down to meet her doom.

"Feathertail, nooooo!" Crowfeather cried. He peered down the edge of the cliff, saw nothingness, and then began to fall too.

"Crowfeather, are you ok?" whispered a voice above him. Crowfeather blinked, his fur ruffled and hot. He looked up to see a stormy gray tom and a brown-gray she-cat above him. He scrambled up to his paws.

"Feathertail!" he gasped, thrashing his tail wildly. "She was going to fall! She did fall! Off a rock, I tried to save her, I'm sorry, but-" Then Crowfeather was hit with the true reason when he saw the sorrowful looks on the cats' faces before him.

"Crowfeather," mewed Brook in her deep voice. "I am very sorry about Feathertail. But I think you were dreaming. Feathertail has already... already..."

"Moved on," mumbled Crowfeather. He pawed some dirt. "I know, I'm being stupid. I miss her too much."

Stormfur shook his head sadly and whispered, "Crowfeather, you can never miss a cat too much. Sometimes not enough. I'm sorry." Stormfur met Crowfeather's startled gaze evenly and mournfully. They stood for a long time. Finally, Crowfeather got to his paws and looked up at the stars.

"May Feathertail be with us tonight," prayed Brook quietly while she mourned with the beautiful she-cat's brother and the beautiful she-cat love.

**Moons Later**

"Leafpool, I have you now... there is no need to worry," whispered Crowfeather as he curled up with the cat he loved. They had run away from their clans now and were alone far from the WindClan moors.

"I know, Crowfeather," murmured Leafpool in return. "At first I was sorry... sorry for making you choose me and leave Feathertail. But Feathertail accepted me. She wanted you happy. And so do I. You know that, right?" Crowfeather purred and she closed her eyes. "Maybe it was right for us to run away. Maybe it was meant to be like this."

"It was," Crowfeather breathed gently. The watched the stars in silence.

**A Few Moons After**

Crowfeather watched Leafpool silently from his place at the Gathering. He sighed, his eyes dulled. Now that it didn't work out with her, he didn't know what to do. He was lost.

_At least Leafpool didn't die because of you or for you, _whispered a voice in Crowfeather's head. It was a few short moons since they had returned to their proper clans and all was well for Leafpool. Not Crowfeather. WindClan ignored him, hated him it seemed.

"Somehow I knew that the only way for me to find love would be to disobey StarClan and be a stupid mousebrained, love-stuck tom," muttered Crowfeather under his breath. It was all over, him and Leafpool just like it had been over with him and Feathertail.

"... ThunderClan is glad to announce Squirrelflight has moved to the nursery, expecting kits in a few moons..." Crowfeather's ears pricked but his heart felt heavy. Squirrelflight reminded him of Leafpool.

"... and thanks to Willowpaw, ThunderClan nows has a nice supply of goldenrod for Leafpool..." Crowfeather flinched. Was _everything _relating to Leafpool? Was Firestar trying to torture him?

"... we are also grateful that Sorreltail and her kits are well on their way to a healthy life..." Crowfeather;s insides wailed. Sorreltail was connected to Cinderpelt's death and Cinderpelt's death was connected to why Leafpool had to stay in ThunderClan. The pain! Crowfeather tore at the ground with his claws.

"... when Barkface traveled to Moonpool with Leafpool, Mothwing, and Willowpaw..." That was it. They were torturing him, he knew it.

Thinking fast, the dark gray tom flew out of the clearing and into a clump of brambles. He was shivering now. Leafpool was in his mind, flooding it.

"Crowfeather... everything will be ok." There was a new voice from the bushes outside of where Crowfeather was hiding.

And slowly, out of pain, Crowfeather look out to that voice.

_Ohh, I don't know if that voice is Nightcloud's or not. I still can't decide if Crowfeather really loves her or not. If it was my choice, Crowfeather is only using her to be accepted into WindClan. Anyways, it could be Leafpool but it seems unlikely in the story. Poor Crowy! Are you mad that I tortured him with the Leafpoolness? I thought it was funny. Ok, suggestions, suggestions! I need them. Thanks once again to the reviewers! _Stormfur's Sweetie


	5. Why It Had to Be How it Was

_**Why It Had to Be How it Was**_

**SpottedFireSand**

Firestar lay outside the leader's den. It had been just a few moons since he and Sandstorm had returned from their faithful quest. (AN: Firestar's Quest. There will be no spoilers and I think we already know they made it back alive or else they wouldn't have been in TNP.) Still, it bothered him about what he now knew. It was hard to know that Spottedleaf was still jealous of Sandstorm no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Every dream with her Firestar had he could just sense it, the way she said Sandstorm's name with pain, the way she looked when Firestar brought up the ginger she-cat. There was no doubt that things were going to be different now that Sandstorm was expecting kits. Firestar had never really thought of her as a queen and that's how he liked her. Strong, tough, and rarely ever afraid or defenseless; all these qualities separated Sandstorm from the rest of the she-cats in FireClan, even Spottedleaf.

"Firestar? Patrols?"

"Yes, yes, tell Dustpelt to lead a hunting one and let Brambleclaw lead his first patrol today. Thanks, Graystripe."

Firestar watched as his best friend dipped his head and ran over to the warriors' den, calling the orders Firestar had given him. Graystripe... and Spottedleaf. Firestar remembered it all too well.

**Flashback**

_Firepaw was crouched outside Spottedleaf's den yet again. Little did any cat know he was there. Tense, the small orange tom listened intently._

_"Spottedleaf... can I talk with you?" came the farmiliar but hesitant voice of Graypaw. there was a rustle of leaves and the smell of herbs as the pretty tortoiseshell pushed her way over to Graypaw._

_"Can I help you Graypaw?" mewed Spottedleaf quickly, her ears pricked, her nose sniffing for blood or infection. "Snagged a claw? Strained a leg-?"_

_Graypaw shuffled his paws. "N-no, not that, Spottedleaf. It's about... well... Firepaw."_

_The orange tabby from the bushes gasped. He saw Spottedleaf stiffen but her eyes didn't falter. She kept staring at Graypaw though her breaths were more shallow._

_"What is it about that... erm, kittypet?" Spottedleaf mewed, trying and failing to address Firepaw as one lower than her and of no value._

_Graypaw shook his head. "Spottedleaf, I think Firepaw likes you. I think you should tell him that medicine cats can't have mates... you know, get it all straight with him. You guys can only be friends."_

_"Are you questioning your medicine cat's loyalty?" hissed Spottedleaf sharply, her voice unusually high-pitched. Then her fur lay flat as well as Firepaw's when she saw Graypaw flinch. "No, Graypaw, you're right. I'm sorry. I just lost... I mean, F-Firepaw knows that we can never be mates. He's never considered me as more than a friend." Graypaw raised his tail. Spottedleaf ducked her head. "I can promise you I won't fall in love with him like I almost did... Nevermind. I can promise you I don't ever consider him more than a friend. But I just can't tell him off. I enjoy the company and all..."  
_You enjoy the attention, _realized Firepaw. So this was the downside to being a medicine cat. Love. _

_"I understand," mewed Graypaw quickly, shuffling his paws. "I just wanted to make sure... you know... for Firepaw's sake... Well, okay." _((AN: Little does poor Graypaw know that's he's going to be breaking the warrior code with Silverstream!!))

_Firepaw felt sick inside as he watched Graypaw slip away from the medicine cat's den. He was absolutly astounded. There was no way he could face Spottedleaf again._

_"Firepaw!" came a rude voice from behind him. "Get over here! Whitestorm wants you on a patrol now, kittypet. Or are you too tired? Maybe we need to send you back to your twolegs! Hmph!" _Sandpaw!

**End Flashback**

Firestar drew in a long breath. Yes, he had witnessed than soon before Spottedleaf's death. Even memories of that brought him sickness and pain. And Sandpaw. Firestar wandered so much how she ever grew out of that state where she and Dustpaw teased him all the time. The rusty tom just managed to smile at _that _one.

"Hey, Firestar..." A quiet voice echoed from around him. He snapped back into the present, lifting his head. Sandstorm!

"Yes, Sandstorm?" he mewed quietly, watching the ginger she-cat struggle over to him, lost for words.

"I... I was wondering..." she mewed quietly. She shuffled her paws. "D-doyouthinkIcanbeagoodmother?" She looked at Firestar expectantly and when he didn't answer and cocked his head in confusion, she began to panic. "Firestar!" she screeched.

Firestar stroked his tail along her back in alarm. "Sandstorm, talk slower, what is it? Is something wrong?" Sandstorm took a big breath of gasping air.

"Do..." she began calmly, looking straight into Firestar's eyes. "Do you think... that I can be a good mother?"

Firestar let out a long purr and sighed. "Sandstorm, if you can battle a pack of rats with me, help the clan chase of dogs, defeat BloodClan, and show yourself loyal to the clan every singal day, then I think you can handle kits. You'll be a wonderful mother. As long as the kits don't behave as bad as you did when you were an apprentice."

But Sandstorm looked almost stung as she whispered bitterly, "As good as Spottedleaf?"

Firestar paused, hesitantly. Spottedleaf was of course a touchy subject with Sandstorm, he knew only too well. He watched Sandstorm's eyes gain doubt with ever moment he kept her waiting.

Firestar only had once answer for that. He could feel Spottedleaf's spirit at his pelt and he silently told her that he had to tell the truth to Sandstorm. His only answer was his true one though. "You will never be as good as Spottedleaf," he mewed quietly. Sandstorm recoiled and Firestar smiled. He touched his tail on her shoulder, gave her ear a gentle lick, and breathed, "No... you'll be better."

_I can just see brave, strong, warrior-Sandstorm all afraid to have kits, afraid she's not the motherly type. I was really struggling at the ending... you'll be better. Is that right? I dunno. I did my best. REVIEWS please, flames are ok as long as they help me _improve _my writing. And as long as they are reasonable. Thanks so much for the reviews again; it's helping me along. I'm not sure of what I should do next... suggestions please! Some choices but please, yours are probably better._

_GoldenTigerSasha (this would be hard because it would be from Tigerstar's POV. but I like challenging if somebody would like me to do it)_

_SquirrelStormBrook_

_AshSquirrelBramble_


	6. I Didn't Leave You We Weren't Together

_**I Didn't Leave You; We Were Never Together**_

**TawnyStormBrook**

_Others to pick from:_

_AshSquirrelBramble_

_StormSquirrelBramble_

_GoldenTigerSasha_

_SquirrelStormBrook_

"I know it's kind of hard to see Crowpaw with Feathertail," whispered Tawnypelt quietly. "But you have to understand... it's how they feel. It will make the trip easier especially if Crowpaw is becoming more... erm, social."

"Thats-not-the-point!" mewed Stormfur in excessive stress. "What if it continues after the journey? I can't have my sister breaking the warrior code! That's... well... against the warrior code!"

Tawnypelt suddenly looked troubled. Then her expression cleared. "Would you ever do that?" she whispered in a hushed tone. "Would you ever do it for a certain cat?"

Stormfur looked deep into Tawnypelt's green eyes. He thought for awhile. Maybe he would do it for a cat he loved very, _very _much. But was there any cat he even loved now? He loved the cats that traveled with him like family. He loved Brook... or did he? He shook his head.

"Maybe I would do it for someone..." he mewed. "Like Brook..."

Tawnypelt stared in disbelief. He had no idea the question was focused more towards her. And that was it. Tawnypelt had tried once at love and decided she was too fierce to interfere with it again.

Stormfur's pelt prickled uneasily. It was the first Gathering since he had returned from the Tribe with Brook. He gazed across the clearing with a challenging stare, his mate pressed against his side. Suddenly Stormfur picked out a farmiliar tawny colored she-cat with piercing green eyes. It reminded him gently of two things; one was the journey, the other...

"Stormfur, is it ok if I go over and join Sandstorm and Millie?" Brook asked abruptly, almost seeming to notice Stormfur's confused expression. "Maybe later we can go around and say hi to all our old friends. Like the ones on that journey." The moutain she-cat gently flicked her tail across Stormfur's pelt. "See you in a bit."

Stormfur nodded absently at all of this. He knew Brook sensed something in him that she alone could not have ever possibly felt.

"Hey, Stormfur, what are you doing here?" It was the unmistaking sharp, prickly voice of a certain gray tom that he had been driven against due to his sister's mistake. "I thought you went to live with Brook and then I saw her and I knew you'd have to be here..."

"Yeah, we came back," answered Stormfur bluntly, still trying to get a glimsp of how Tawnypelt was reacting to his reappearance. "At least for now."

He knew Crowfeather was impatiently waiting for more but he pointedly ignored him. Tawnypet had indeed disappeared and he was more disappointed than if he had missed a catch on an old woodmouse.

"Stormfur?" came a voice that the gray tom could not reconize. Crowfeather seemed to melt away as Stormfur turned to see another cat in view. A tawny pelt... green eyes...

Stormfur nodded when he saw Tawnypelt. The calico she-cat gave a short nodded and brushed her muzzle in a _friendly _greeting across his nose. "It's nice to see you again," she commented quietly. Stormfur nodded blankly, his feelings inside feeling cold and warm all at the same time.

"I was sorry you left," murmured Tawnypelt, her eyes not as lively as normal.

"I didn't leave you," Stormfur mewed in a protest and when Tawnypelt looked away he sighed and breathed, "You know we were never together."

And suddenly Tawnypelt smiled and everything seemed fine as Brook appeared at Stormfur's side and a ShadowClan tom appeared at Tawnypelt's. A lively spark and a sharp tongue seemed to enter Tawnypelt again as she whispered, "Stay out of trouble, Stormfur."

Stormfur nodded and smiled. It seemed a little different that they could get over something so fast. Maybe it was meant to be an outside-clan friendship afterall.

_Ok, I am soo tired and this is really short and probably makes no sense but I'm uploading it anyway and yeah so reviews please and I'll promise to do better and I'll probably rewrite this one later and yeah so goodnight!! ZzzzZzzzZzzzZZZ_


End file.
